She's Mine
by Dantana15
Summary: Robert is the new guy in the New York Crime Lab and he likes Lindsay Messer. Contains swearing and some drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I just thought of this while writing a chapter of 'the family disaster' so sorry if it is rubbish.**

**I do not own CS NY or any of the characters but I do own Robert. Please tell me what you think about this chapter at the end.**

* * *

Lindsay was sitting at her computer. Danny walked in and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her chest and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked her. Lindsay nodded her head yes and leaned her head on his chest. "What's up?" he then asked

"Nothing" Lindsay told him

"Y'a see Lindsay Messer I know a little bit about you y'know" Danny told her "So I know when something is bothering you" He then added

"It's just... I... Don't worry" Lindsay told him

"See that just lets me _know_ that there is something going on in that head of yours" Danny informed her.

Lindsay just smiled at him "I hate but love that you know me so well" Lindsay told him. She took a big sigh and told him what was going on in her mind "You know... Urgh... I don't know how to put it into words" Lindsay told him.

"Well then tell me who is pissing you off then" Danny asked

"The new kid" She told him

"Oh him" Danny said "Yeah I can understand why you are pissed off" Danny added with a smile on his face "what did he say?" Danny then asked

"Urgh... What didn't he do?" Lindsay said "He decided to... Don't worry babe, you'll just go nuts about it" Lindsay told him trying to move her chair to get up.

"Hey, what did he do to you?" Danny asked concerned turning her chair around so she can look at him.

"I was in the locker room and he came in and started to kiss me. I slapped his face." Lindsay told him standing up and turning in his embrace. Danny let go of her and walked to the closed door of their office. "Danny, just leave it please. I really think that he knows that I'm married now" Lindsay told him.

"And he still kissed you" Danny said turning around to face Lindsay

"Yeah and like I said I slapped him" Lindsay said "Just leave it Danny and if he does it again... _If _he does it again then I will let you do whatever you want to him" Lindsay told him "Agree?" Lindsay then added

"Yeah, he better not do it again" Danny said putting his arms around his wife "I do kinda want him to do it again though" Danny told her. Lindsay just looked at him confused.

"Urm...What?"

"Only so I can punch him" Danny smiled. Lindsay wrapped her arms around tightly around Danny and snuggled her head under his chin.

"I love you baby" Lindsay said over a moments silence

"I love you too Montana" Danny said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Later that day

Lindsay was working in the AV Lab when Robert came walking in and stood behind her chair.

"Hey Linds" He said

Lindsay shifted uncomfortably in her seat "Hi Robert" Lindsay replied

"Please call me Rob" Robert told her

"I'm fine calling you Robert" Lindsay told him

"Alright-y then. So about the slap earlier. Did you mean it as in Fuck off or don't do it now do it later kinda slap" Robert asked.

"How the hell can you get a 'don't do it now do it later' slap?" Lindsay mocked "And by the way it was a fuck off slap" Lindsay then added.

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that" Robert said

"Don't call me babe" Lindsay told him

"Alright then" Robert replied and bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Lindsay's head

"Hey buddy, why don't you fuck off?" Danny asked

"Hey do you mind me and my other half are having a private moment" Robert told Danny pushing him slightly.

"Your other half, right" Danny replied "Yeah maybe in your dreams" Danny then added "You alright babe?" Danny asked Lindsay

"Yeah" Lindsay replied

"Hey don't call her babe, only I can" Robert said throwing a punch at Danny. He caught Danny in the jaw. Without thinking Danny through a punch at Robert. Without knowing it Mac as standing outside the AV Lab. He walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" Mac shouted

"Maybe you should ask that prick" Danny shouted back

"Don't shout at me Danny" Mac shouted "Linds calm him down please" Mac then asked more calmly. Lindsay nodded her head and walked over to Danny

"Babe calm down please" Lindsay asked him softly. Danny took a deep breath and looked at Mac.

"Right Danny you calm now?" Mac asked, Danny nodded his head and looked around for Robert.

"Where's that Idiot?" Danny asked

"In my office where I want you to be" Mac told him.

"You really want Danny in the same room as him?" Lindsay asked

"Not really, that's why I want you in there as well" Mac told her, Lindsay nodded her head. The three of them made their way to Mac's office.

Robert was sitting on the sofa when the three of them walked in.

"Okay someone tell me what happened" Mac asked everyone.

"Well that idiot kissed Linds. Then when I was around he called her babe, so I told him not to, he punched me and then you saw me punch him back" Danny summed up.

"Is that what happened Robert?" Mac asked. Robert just nodded his head. "Right you both are on 2 week suspension starting now, Linds do you want to finish now and go home with Danny?" Mac finished. Danny nodded his head and left the office closely followed by Lindsay

"Your an idiot you know Danny" Lindsay told him putting an arm around Danny's waist.

"Yeah I know you've told me that before" Danny joked they made their way home to spend the rest of the day together.

* * *

Robert walked into his apartment building. He was sitting down watching the telly when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Rob you still need that stuff?" Magic asked him

"Yeah, how much you got?" Robert asked

"Can I come in?" Robert moved to the side of the door and let Magic in. They walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. "I think that $150 will do" Magic told him. Robert got up walked over to the kitchen where he keeps his money for special occasions. He got out $150 and walked back into the living room.

He gave Magic the money. In return Magic gave Robert the little pouch with white powder in.

"Same time next week?" Magic asked. Robert nodded his head. Magic walked out of the apartment building. Robert emptied out the bag on to the table and used his credit card from his wallet to make lines on his table. He rolled up a ten dollar bill and snorted it up.

"That son of a bitch is gonna pay and I'm gonna get my girl."

* * *

**Okay so m not too sure if I'm gonna make this into a chapter story or just keep it a one shot. Please tell me what you think about it please thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay since I have been told that people like this story it will be a chapter story.**

**Thank you for review and reading the last chapter.**

In the Messer's apartment the telly was on but they were both not paying attention instead Lindsay was sat on Danny's lap kissing him.

"I" Kiss "Love" Kiss "You" Kiss "So" Kiss "Much" Kiss Lindsay said to Danny in between kisses.

"I love you too" Danny said pulling away. "Are we gonna stay on here or are we moving to the bedroom?" Danny then asked

"We could" Lindsay said simply, she then continued to passionately kiss him.

Danny put his arms under Lindsay's legs and slowly stood up making sure he had a good grip so he wouldn't drop his wife and carried her to their room. Danny got to the bottom of the bed and put Lindsay down gently. Danny then pulled away from the kiss and looked at Lindsay.

"Shirt off please" Lindsay asked looking up at him through her lashes. Danny did what as he was told without being told twice. He took of his top and threw it across the room somewhere behind him. Lindsay gave him a grin. She then grabbed a belt loop with her fingers and laid down with Danny following close behind her. Danny hovered above Lindsay with his arms either side of Lindsay's head.

"Kiss me cowboy" Lindsay demanded, Danny lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips to hers. Lindsay was shocked when Danny pulled back. "Do you want to kiss me longer for 3 seconds please" Lindsay asked

"Top off now!" Danny demanded Lindsay looked at him. "Please" Danny then added. Lindsay slid her top off of her body and threw it somewhere behind her husband "That's better" Danny then added. He then moved from Lindsay's lips and travelled down her neck to her chest. He pressed a tail of kisses to Lindsay's stomach. His hands moved down to her jeans and undone the button. He slid her jeans down her toned legs, he dropped them on the floor and moved back up to her waist. He pressed feather light kisses to her making her moan in pleasure.

"Baby, please hurry up" Lindsay begged. Danny paid no attention to her and kept his feather light kisses on her making his way down her waist. His hands got hold of the thin material of his wife's panties, he gently pulled them down her legs and dumped them in the same please that her pants were. He travelled back up her leg he positioned himself in between her.

Slowly Danny placed his lips on her most intimate spot of her body. "Baby please no" Lindsay begged again. Danny once again ignored her. He used his tongue to play with her clit while his fingers tested to see if she was wet enough. When she was wet enough he used his finger to pump inside her. Lindsay let out small quiet moans of joy. Lindsay bucked her hips up.

"Baby, please, no more I need you inside me now" Lindsay moaned. Danny bit down gently on her clit. "Mmm... Danny... More please" She moaned again. When Danny heard that moan he stopped. "What?" Lindsay asked confused and a little upset that he stopped.

Danny made his way back up Lindsay body. He laid down on top of her and she could feel his arousal poking through his jeans. "I think that someone needs some release" Lindsay said with a smirk on her face.

Lindsay found the strength inside her to flip Danny over so that she was now on top of Danny.

"Now are you gonna be go for me?" Lindsay questioned. There was a slight nod of Danny's head. Lindsay followed the same path that Danny had on her. She got his jeans and put a little pressure on his bulge. Danny bit his lip and moaned. She unbuttoned his jeans and quickly got rid of them and made her way back up to his green boxers. She ripped them down his leg and through them randomly in the room. She crawled back up to him and she did the same and positioned herself in between his legs. Lindsay let her hand roam all over his cock. As she squeezed him he made a loud moan. Instead of teasing him Lindsay had enough and straddled him. She positioned herself over the tip of his manhood and slowly eased herself on his taking him all the way in. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back and a soft moan escaped her lips. Danny started to thrust upwards slowly making sure that he wasn't hurting her, when he saw that she was enjoying it he increased his thrusts. It wasn't long before Lindsay was reaching down to her clit. Danny grabbed her hand and replaced it with his own. Lindsay moved so that she was resting her head on Danny's shoulder so he could get deeper.

She started to kiss Danny neck and ear whispering "I'm gonna cum" Danny increased his thrusts and soon he could feel the muscles inside him milking him. Danny tried to hold his own release in but the warm sensation from his wife made his release come a lot quicker. Soon they were both panting trying to get their breaths back. "I love you, thanks baby" Lindsay whispered into Danny's ear.

Danny squeezed Lindsay closer to him and whispered back "I love you too babe" Lindsay looked at his and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. Danny pulled the comforter up and over them Lindsay moved to the side of Danny and put her arms around his and laid her head on his chest. They both fell asleep for a couple hours till Danny's cell woke them up.

Robert looked at the now empty table with a small amount of white powder there. He picked up his credit card and put it back in his wallet. He walked over to his kitchen and over to his fridge and got a bottle of beer out, he opened it and walked back into the front room. He put the beer on the table and got some paper and a pen. Back at the table he wrote down his plan to get his girl.

**Okay don't go expecting an update every day. I just so happened to have time today so I thought that I would update for you. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is another chapter. This chapter has taken all day to write. Please tell me what you think about this chapter at the end please.**

**On with the story...**

He stared at the paper in front of him and chewed the top of his pen. He for the life of him couldn't think of a plan.

"How can I get her to stay away from him?" Robert said to himself.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of madness" Said Bethany

Robert jumped at the voice "How long have you been here?" he asked

"All day" she replied simply

"You could have called me to say that you were here"

"Where is the fun in that little brother?" She asked "So what are you planning then?" she then asked

"There is this girl at work that I like and I want her" He told his big sister

"Well why you don't just go up to her and ask her if she wants go out with you" Bethany told him.

"Well, B, because she is happily married" he told her

"Oh, so just move on and find another woman that you like" She told him sitting next to him on the sofa "Don't make any of your shitty little plans coz you know that they never work" she then added

"This one will"

Bethany looked at the table and saw the traces of white powder "Please tell me you aren't starting that back up again, you promised ma before she died" Bethany asked. Robert just looked at her "Really Robert, you know how much ma wanted you to stop. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, okay. The only problem I have is you nagging me all the time" Robert shouted. He grabbed his big sister's arm and squeezed tight. "I think you should go" He said standing up and walking her to the door.

"Robert, stop your hurting my arm" Bethany whined. Robert didn't take any notice and just pushed her out of the door and then shut it behind him.

Bethany walked down the corridor to the lift. She got in when it got to the floor that she was on. Once she was in she rolled up her arm to look at it. She could already see the bruise forming where Robert held her. The lift took Bethany to the underground parking where she parked her car.

On her way home she thought about her brother and what he might do. She made a quick stop to the New York Crime Lab.

A uniformed officer walked with her to Mac's office. "Detective Taylor?" the officer asked

Mac turned around and saw the officer standing with Bethany. Mac looked confused and the officer walked away.

"You don't know me but my brother works for you" Bethany said "Robert Pipes" Bethany added.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Mac asked

"You see, my brother is kinda crazy, if he gets an idea in his head he _will_ keep going until he gets what he wants. And he wants someone on your team. I'm sorry but I don't know who he wants all I know is that she is married"

"Okay I think I know who you are talking about. Would sit down?" Mac pointed to the sofa. Bethany sat down and Mac sat down next to her. "You sound like he has done this before" Mac added. Bethany nodded her head slowly.

"In high school" Bethany started "he wanted her so much that he put this girls boyfriend in hospital in a critical condition" Bethany then added "I don't want anything bad to happen to him since he's the only family I have left."

Mac nodded his head "Does he know that you are here?" Mac asked

"No, I was about to go home but I thought that I might let you know" Bethany told Mac.

"Thank you Bethany" Mac told her

"I better get going I need to get to my husband" Bethany told Mac. Mac walked her to the lift

"Could you please not tell Robert that you came here" Mac asked as he walked into the lift with Bethany. Bethany nodded her head in agreement. The ride down to the bottom floor was in silence. Mac said goodbye to Bethany and watched her get into her car before he turned around and got into his and drove to the Messer's apartment.

Danny had just come back from his mom's picking Lucy up.

"Mommy, what's for dinner" Lucy asked her mom

"Chicken pasta" Lindsay told her 3 year daughter.

"Yummy" Lucy replied happily as she ran back into the family room where her dad was sitting on the sofa watching the news. Lucy stood in front of his char and looked up at him. Danny took his eyes away from the screen in front of him when he felt two little eyes on him.

"Yes" Danny asked looking at his daughter

"Up please" Lucy asked holding her arms up.

Danny bent down and picked Lucy up and placed her on his lap. Just as Lucy got comfortable on Danny's lap there was a knock at the door. Danny looked at Lucy and took hold of her and stood up and rested her on his hip. Danny then went to the door and answered it.

Mac stood on the other side of the door "Hi Mac, you okay?" he asked

"I need to talk to you and Linds" Mac told him Danny nodded his head and moved to the side to allow Mac to entre. Mac took a seat on the sofa as Danny walked into the kitchen to get Lindsay. They both made their way back to the family room and sat down. "I don't know if you want Lucy to listen to this" Mac told them both.

"Lucy can you go to your room please" Danny asked Lucy jumped off of Danny's lap and ran to her room to play

"Robert's sister came to see me just now, she told me that he's a bit crazy" Mac told them

"Yeah we kinda already knew that" Danny said to Mac

"Let me finish Danny... She said that the last girl that he really liked he put her boyfriend in the hospital in a critical way" Mac then added Danny and Lindsay just looked at Mac "she said that he really likes someone who is married in the lab, put what happened in the lab and then what Roberts sister just told me, then put it together and what do you come up with?" Mac asked

"Oh, teacher but my brain hurts to do anymore work" Danny whined

Lindsay looked at him and smiled and turned back to Mac who had a smile on his face.

"Just make sure you both are fine and if you think that anything is out of place or that you think some is following you call anyone on our team and we will come get you okay." Mac told them standing up. Danny and Lindsay both nodded and stood up and walked Mac out the door. Lindsay walked back to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Danny walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist.

"You alright?" Danny asked. Lindsay nodded her head leaned against him. Danny pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's all gonna be fine" Danny told them both.

**Here we go another chapter. And Lucy was in it (Smiles all round) please tell me what you thought about this chapter another chapter will hopefully be up soon (if I have time) **


End file.
